warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Rogue cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In Twoleg Place... Two cats padded into an alley. "Hello?" said the tomcat. He spoke with a very heavy accent. Socks pops out of no where and mew's "hello." say's the she-cat Blueheart232 (talk) 01:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hello. I am Aecus, and this is my wife, Penelope," replied the tomcat. Icewish ♥ 01:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Smiles and mew's "Hi! I'm socks!"pads up to cat's with a happy look on face Blueheart232 (talk) 01:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Dice que su nombre es Socks," said Aecus to Penelope. She nodded. "Um, we need a place to live. We can't travel any father now," said Aecus. Icewish ♥ 01:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Socks nods and leads them into a hole behind a trash can. She led them into a little den Blueheart232 (talk) 01:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC "Gracias," said Aecus to Socks. Icewish ♥ 01:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sock's giggles as she mew's "de nada" Blueheart232 (talk) 01:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A storm struck the twoleg place. Icewish ♥ 01:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sigh's and climbs up roof and pulls tarp over ceiling as rain pelts down harder. Lighting crashes on the den and socks shrieks has a large booming sound is created Blueheart232 (talk) 01:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A fire started in the alley. Aecus and Penelope dashed out of the den to see what had happened. Icewish ♥ 01:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "It's ok it usally happen's" socks mews in a calm voice Blueheart232 (talk) 01:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "We never see rain where we're from," said Aecus. (It's true DX It's terrible!) Icewish ♥ 01:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "you don't?" socks murmurs as she leads them back inside. Socks grabs more twoleg blankets and lays them down for Aecus and Penelope Blueheart232 (talk) 02:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Gracias," said Aecus. "We will try not to stay for long, but Penelope is expecting kits." Icewish ♥ 02:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) gasps* and mews "stay as long as you like! I know alot about herbs too so I can help her (no really I do XD)Blueheart232 (talk) 02:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Aecus nodded. --- Leopard tried to find a place to sleep. Icewish ♥ 02:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Socks yawned as she walked over to her freash kill and brought Penelope a plump mouse, and gave Aecus a sparrow. Blueheart232 (talk) 02:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella pad's through the alleys and stop's, she smell a cat," male, and he's very near" she purrs Blueheart232 (talk) 02:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Gracias," said Aecus again. Icewish ♥ 02:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "no problem" socks manages to say before she passes out in her bed Blueheart232 (talk) 02:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella nears the male cat scent smirking Blueheart232 (talk) 02:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The two fell asleep. --- Leopard padded into an alley. Icewish ♥ 02:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella spot's the male and mew's loudly in a russian accent "Well hello there" she says with a smirk -----Socks eyes flash open as a streak of sunlight flash in her eyes Blueheart232 (talk) 02:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone," growled Leopard. Icewish ♥ 02:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella's red eyes flash with embarresment as she mews " Oh sorry" her fur bristles as she feels an unknown feeling-----Socks sits up and pads out of the twoleg nest right in the middle of leapord and stella Blueheart232 (talk) 02:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay